Bandages
by dragon-wilbert99
Summary: Dukemon has just returned home from his Royal Knights mission but he was heavily injured and Sakuyamon had to treat his wounds, what could go wrong? DukeXSakuya, Warning: One-Shot Lemon


**Hi, guys! This is the first time i ever wirite a Lemon Fic amd i'm actually kinda nervous when doing this but to be honest i enjoyed writing it (･** **_･** **; XD. DukeSakuya, Dukemon x Sakuyamon, whtvr u want to call it, is my fave ship, i understand if you don't ship this but hey, people had their own taste , so i hope you liked this one-shot lemon!(^з^)- And it will be kind of u if u Review!**

 **Note: in this story i made Duke and Sakuya Gijinkas( human ver.)**

 **EmperorDracomon out!(^O^)／**

Sakuyamon takes the first aid kit from the drawer and prepare a dry towel and fill a small round bucket to fill water from the sink. She then went inside her room, where Dukemon was sleeping, he looks very tired and some bruises on his face and all over his body.

Dukemon had just finished his Royal Knights mission, he went back with a huge scar on his chest and his head bleeding, Sakuyamon tends his wounds, she replaced the old brownish bandage with a new one and roll it over his injured spot. Dukemon groaned for a while which surprised her,

 _ **he's so cute when he sleeps**_

Sakuyamon thought and giggled softly, not wanting to interupt the crimson knight's sleep.

Next, Sakuyamon dips the dry towel into the bucket and went to clean him up, she starts with his hands and then his face, she gently wash his face,

 _ **God. He's so handsome, lucky i got him before anyone**_

After Sakuyamon finished on cleaning his face , she unbuttoned his pjamas, she got wide eyed and blushed furiously as she looked at his well-build six packs, she tried to calm herself and start on washing him up, she touched his chest, she was blushing real hard, she was glad that only her and dukemon was in the room, when Sakuyamon continued, Dukemon grabbed her hand much to her surprise, he groaned and opened his eyes slowly

" Sakuyamon?.."

" Oh, um,sorry to wake you , i was cleaning you up while you were sle-"

Sakuyamon hasn't finished her talking when Dukemon drag her with him on the bed, now he was on top of her.

Sakuyamon blushed and speechless, Dukemon's golden eyes darted her sky blue eyes, he went closer, closer and closer to her face, Sakuyamon's face went hot and scarlet as he locks his lips on hers, she suddenly enjoys it and kissed back.

Sakuyamon moaned on the kiss as his tongue slip inside, they went on until Sakuyamon broke the kiss to breathe, However, dukemon wasn't finshed, he started nibbling on her ear and licked her earlobe,

" hnnh, d-dukemon" It tickles her as he went to kiss her neck and collarbone, she could feel his hot breath touching her skin,

" dukemon, i need to, hnnh, change your ,hnnh, bandage," Sakuyamon moaned under her breath, yet dukemon doesn't care, he kept kissing her and started to take off her black nightgown, " dukemon, wai-mhnnh!"

Dukemon kissed her to shut her up

"could you just shut up and enjoyed it for a bit?" dukemon continued to take her nightgown off, Sakuyamon realized that she wasn't wearing a bra to sleep, her breasts juggled as he took it off , Sakuyamon covers her breasts shyly

" oh c'mon, i've seen you naked, no need for being this shy"

" B-but we never went this far " she blushed and looked away from him, dukemon cupped her face

" it's ok, you could trust me with this"

Sakuyamon just nodded at his words . Dukemon began kissing her nipples and suck it gently, Sakuyamon moaned in pleasure as he circled his tongue around her nipples and he do the same with the other one, kissing, sucking, bitting and licking, all her moans became a melody in his ear as he trailed down to her stomach , kissing it on every sides, dukemon decided to go further as he went to took her panties off

" are you sure you want to? i can stop if you want to.."

Sakuyamon nodded

" n-no, it's fine, yes, please, i-i need you inside me, I've been waiting for this" With no hesitation, Dukemon took off her panties, Sakuyamon tried to close her legs but he wouldn't allowed it and rubbed her sensitive spot making her moan with pleasure and release it all,

" You are so wet"

Dukemon slid his index finger inside her, pumping in and out, sakuyamon mewled as he slid another finger inside her , he then released them and licked the remaining on his fingers, he slid his toungue inside, wanting to taste her more,

" D-dukemon, i'm-mmnnh, gon-mnnh"

Sakuyamon was too excited to say a word as dukemon went deeper, making her going up and down, dukemon took off his pants and threw them on the floor

" i can stop now, you still want to continue?"

Sakuyamon just nodded, knowing the answer, Dukemon slowly put his member inside her, Sakuyamon moaned his name as he went from slow to a bit faster

" F-faster! faster! ah, D-dukemon! mnh"

" Sakuyamon!"

" M-more! F-faster! ah! "

Dukemon sped up as she ordered, Sakuyamon dug her nails hardly on his back, resulting a bunch of crescent shaped scar.

They screamed each other name as dukemon went faster and hits the spot,

" **DUKEMON**!"

Sakuyamon gave a last cry as dukemon slowed down and pulled his member off her. They were both breathing heavily, Dukemon rest himself on the bed and pulled her closer to him, Sakuyamon hugged him

" ouch, too tight!"

" o-oh! sorry! i forgot your chest still hurts, want me to tend it now?"

" nah, it's ok, it's a little bit better now"

They locked their lips that lasted 2 minutes and they stopped to catch a breath,

" I love you, you know that?" dukemon nuzzled his head on hers

" i love you too, idiot"

They giggled for a while before drifting off to sleep.

 **Gah! i terribly failed to make fluffs and cute moments!**

 **Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or grammar errors cuz i'm indonesian and i'm not that good on english, plz review.**


End file.
